Sweet
by tennischick1001
Summary: It was sweet...in a sadistic and really gross sort of way. But, hey, her employer was a vampire who saved L.A. from hordes of demons. What did she expect? Cordelia/Angel. Possible two chapter. T for future chapter and slight language.


Summary: It was sweet…in a sadistic, really gross kind of way. But, hey, her employer was a vampire and helped save L.A. from hordes of demons. What did she expect?

Disclaimer: All characters and things affiliated with them belong to the great Joss Whedon. Not me. Of course.

**Oh, Lordy, it's been a while!! Holy cow, it's been like, what, more than 3 months? Finally, a break from writer's block! (And, ok, I finally have the computer to myself for more than 3 minutes). So I'm back with yet another one-shot (I just can't find the right inspiration for a chapter story. Although, I think I might have found something to work with...) and it's for Angel! I don't actually wath the show, my sister does. So I just walked into the TV room one day and saw a short clip of it and thought it was really cute! I watch BtVS, so I know the basic plot and my sis has filled me in enough to write a little story on it. I saw the clip right before the whole family went bowling and I wrote most of this at Main Event, so bear with me here, mkay? Alright, alright, enough of my babbling and on to the story!**

"Do you want me to rip that guy's head off for you? Because, you know, I can. I can actually just rip his head right off his body. I can do that."

Cordelia looked away and turned to go to makeup. Angel stepped in front of her, searching her face. She did have circles under her eyes and she did look she needed a day off…

"Are you _trying _to ruin my career?" Were the words that came from her mouth as she snapped her head up to meet his intense gaze. Angel stepped back slightly, as if he had been slapped. Ruin her career? No, he was just trying to restore her dignity after what that jerk had said to her…

"No, I…" Cordelia cut him off.

"No, Angel, I don't wanna hear it! God, what the hell? This is the first job I've landed and I _don't _want some cursed _vampire_," she hissed the word, knowing people were near. "…to ruin me! Just…leave. Please."

Angel gaped at her. She had never been so harsh…well, okay, that was a lie. She _had _been harsh, but wow…was she really that mad at him? Didn't she see that the guy who had hired her was a total jerk? How could she possibly work for _that_?

Lost without an answer, Angel turned to leave before remembering his initial reason for coming to the set in the first place. "Cordelia, wait!" She whirled around to look at him. "Where were the demons in your vision? I mean, cause, I could tell what we're dealing with if I knew…" He waited for her answer. She sighed.

"I hate my whole life." Cordelia turned and walked off to make-up.

Angel stood, dumbfounded, on the beach set. Had he said something wrong?

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Cordelia plopped into the chair in front of the large mirror and waited for the make-up crew to fix her 'blemishes'. She examined herself in the mirror, fingers prodding here and there to help size up the situation. She sighed and sat back, gazing sadly at the dreaming teenager that she really was.

_"Do you want me to rip that guy's head off? Cause I can. I can actually just rip his head off of his body. I can do that."_

Angel's words found their way into her mind. She smiled slightly, her mouth turning up at the edges.

It was sweet…in a sadistic and really gross sort of way. But, hey, her employer was a vampire-with a _soul_!-who saved L.A. from hordes of demons. What did she expect?

She could see Angel doing that-literally. She had been in the business long enough to know what she was going to see if he did actually rip the guy's head off. And you know what? She liked the idea. From now on, she decided, if he gives me a hard time, I can always picture the director getting pummeled by Angel.

And as she looked in the mirror for the third time that hour, she saw the faintest glow surrounding her face and she could see the small smile gracing her full lips. She saw the dark circles get smaller as she smiled wider. She watched as she looked more and more like her old self before Hollywood, before demons, back in high school. And she saw how she had changed since then, how she looked more mature, prettier, even. She saw how the whole demon business had changed her, how much she had grown up since her freshmen year.

And she intended to look like Cordelia Chase, actress. She intended to be a big girl now, to balance both her demon fighting life and her acting. She was the new and improved Cordelia.

In those four short minutes, she had realized lots about herself and lots about how she wanted her future to be. Why? Because of a cursed vampire with a soul. Cordelia smiled fully.

She would have to thank Angel later on.

**Soooo...whatcha think? I kinda like it and I'll admit it isn't my best work since, you know, Main Event, crazy kids, etc. But, hey, tell me whatcha think and I might come up with another chapter because, now that I reread it, I realize I could come up with somethin else. So review pleases and thank yous!!!!**

**-ARIANA- **


End file.
